Two sides, same coin
by spoodle monkey
Summary: How could they go anywhere together and not expect Everworld to screw it up somehow? He should have been expecting it. ChristopherJalil SLASH


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N- My first story for this pairing! Yay! So, this can pretty much take place at any time, I didnt have a specific time frame when I wrote it. Rated for language...only a little bit of it though. Enjoy!

* * *

What starts off as a fairly normal date, which is surprising in itself, quickly turns into a disaster. Christopher really should have been expecting it too. How could they go anywhere together and not expect Everworld to screw it up somehow.

He'd thought a dark movie theatre would be fool proof- no looking over his shoulder to check and see if anyone was watching, close quarters and if he was lucky maybe he'd get some 'accidental' groping in.

So everything is going well and he reaches over to sling an arm around his date's shoulders and Jalil starts _freaking_. Like, full out freaking, twisting in his seat, scratching at his _shirt_ and he's convinced that it is his fault and all he can think is how Jalil hadn't minded making out in the car earlier.

They start getting looks from the people around them and Jalil isn't calming down, he doesn't even seem to realize that Christopher is there; so he gathers up their coats and man handles his boyfriend out of the theatre before security gets called.

The lobby isn't too busy but he would rather not try and explain any of this to the employees so he drags Jalil by the collar into the thankfully empty bathroom, pushes him up against the sink and tries not to notice how Jalil _isn't _noticing how his hands are now gripping the dirty counter. If his OCD isn't even acting up then this is bad.

He gets the feeling that Everworld just wrecked his date.

"Hey." He shakes the other teenagers shoulder lightly. Dark, panicked eyes flicker over him like he's not even there. "Hey!" He tries again, hands framing Jalil's face. It works, some of the panic recedes and his boyfriend appears to be back with him.

"Christopher?" Jalil looks around, confused and shaky, and shit- it twists his stomach in knots.

"Yeah- what the hell happened in there?" He tries not to sound too harsh, but hey- it's not like he's going to be going back to this theatre anytime soon.

Jalil takes a few shaky breaths; he still hasn't noticed how he's gripping the counter in a death grip.

"I think I died."

"What?" That's not what he expected at all. He expected them all about to be sacrificed or something, but this…they don't know what would happen if one of them were to die in Everworld. They don't know if it would affect them in the real world.

"There were arrows or something and smoke, lots of smoke." Jalil finally releases the counter to scrub a hand over his head. Christopher is going to start freaking out _very_ soon if he doesn't start acting all OCD; an OCD Jalil is a sane Jalil. You were screaming, everyone was screaming. And it hurt, I've never- it was…it hurt."

"Shit." Christopher breathes and reaches out, clapping a hand around the back of the other teenagers neck and drags him in close, hugging him, shielding him.

"And then I just didn't feel anything." Jalil presses close and wraps his arms around Christopher's back. He can feel him _shaking_. "But it's like I can still feel the arrow." He confesses against Christopher's neck.

_That_ was why Jalil had been all but tearing his shirt to shreds back in the theatre.

"Hey, it's okay." Because what else can he say? He didn't exactly go to the class that taught how to handle this shit. And he's worried, worried about what will happen if EW Jalil did die; what would happen to real world Jalil? And with the next update, EW Christopher is going to be sending him all of the memories, he doesn't want them, he doesn't want to see Jalil _die_. "They're probably patching you back up over there right now."

Jalil burrows in closer and it scares him just how much this has shaken the other teenager that he's letting his guard down like this.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." He aims for Jalil's cheek but ends up pressing a dry kiss to his ear. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

He's not sure how he's going to keep this promise, but he damn well is going to. Jalil seems to believe him at least, pulling back a little further but staying close enough that they're still pressed together in the small, dingy bathroom of the movie theatre.

"Welcome to Everworld, right?" Jalil mutters, dark and dry and without humor.

Yeah, Christopher thinks grasping Jalil's hand, welcome to fucking Everworld.


End file.
